PF Hausregeln
'Die Wiki Punkte Regelung:' Punkte erhalten: Pünktlich bei einem Spielabend sein = 1 Punkt Einen Artikel Posten pro ca 10min Arbeitszeit = 1 Punkt Eine Zusammenfassung eines Spielabends = 3 Punkte Eine (gute) Zusammenfassung eines Spielabends = 5 Punkte Punkte ausgeben: 1 Punkt = die Drop Wahrscheinlichkeit für magische Gegenstände um 10% erhöhen (Einen Spielabend lang) 1 Punkt = stärke der gedoppter magischen Gegenstände um 10% erhöhen(Einen Spielabend lang) 1 Punkt = Gegenwärtiger Level x (mal) 100Ep erhalten (Punkte x Level x 100 = EP) 1 Punkt = Gegen Level x (mal) 200 Gold Tauschen(Punkte x Level x 200 = Gold) (Maximalgrenze 1400GM pro Punkt auf lvl 7, danach hört die Skalierung auf) 5 Punkte = Im Spiel einen Tipp kaufen der dann keine EP Kostet 10 Punkte = seine Persönlichen Kampanien-Gegenstand erhalten 15 Punkte = Dem Tot von der Schippe springen/einen verbündeten wiederbeleben Charaktererschaffung: Nicht-Core-Rassen: Für nicht Core Rassen gelten folgende änderungen: - verlieren alle Attributsmodifikatoren und erhalten stattdessen +2 auf ein Attribut nach Wahl. - Zauberresistnz wird gestrichen. - Hintergrundtalente werden gestrichen wenn: ->Irgendeine Energieresistenz vorhanden ist. ->Die Summe von Bouni auf Fähigkeiten 4 überschreitet. ->Die Rasse Zauber über ein angemessenes maß wirken kann. Nicht Core Rassen Benötigen zusätzlich noch den ausdrücklichen segen des Spielleiters. 'Klassen:' ''Sorcerer/''Hexenmeister Ungespielt und under-powerd gelten für Hexenmeister folgende Änderungen: -Hexenmeister erhalten 2 Zusätzliche Zauberanwendungen pro Grad, außer Zaubertricks. damit kann der Hexenmeister 0,75 bis 1,7 Zauber mehr am Tag wirken als der Magier. Dies gilt nur solange er weiterhin das eklige Attribut Charisma als Zauberattribut verwendet. -Hexenmeister erhalten ihr ersten Blutlinien Talent auf Level 2 und alle 4 Level danach ein weiteres. -die Bounuszauber die ein Hexenmeister aufgrund seien Blutlinie erlernt, erhält er sobald der Relevante Grad verfügbar wird, und nicht wie bisher einen Level später. 'Summoner/Beschwörer' Klasse ist nur unter ausnahmen gestatten, der Spieler kann aber fest damit rechnen das das Eidolon mindesten die Hälfte weniger Evolution Points besitzt, und Hast ein grad 3 Zauber ist. Paladin: Smith Evil reduziert die eventuell vorhandene Schadensreduktion des Gegner s nur um 5 bis einschließlich Level 9. Ab lvl 10 um 10. Alchimist: Mutigen wird ersatzlos gestrichen. Der Zähigkeit RW ist schlecht statt gut. Inquisoitor: Erhält nur 4+ Fähigkeitspunkte Erhält Umgang mit einer Martial Weapon nach Wahl. Freie Talente: Alle Charaktere/NSC haben automatisch Zugriff auf folgende Feats: (solange sie die nötigen Qualifikationen (Attribut, base attack bonus) besitzen) Agile Maneuvers (n/a) Combat E'xpertise' (Int 13) Deadly Aim (Dex 13, BAB +1) Two-Weapon Fighting (Dex 15) Weapon Finesse (n/a) Power Attack (Str 13, BAB +1) wird modifiziert: pro 4 Punkte BAB gibt es -1 auf Treffen und +1 auf Schaden,bei Zweihandwaffen gibt es +2auf Schaden. Wem das nicht genug ist, kann Improved Power Attack als feat nehmen, das funktioniert wie das ursprüngliche Power Attack. Alle zauberfähigen Charaktere/NSC haben umsonst Zugriff auf folgende feats: ''Enlarge Spell (+1 spell level) Extend Spell (+1 spell level) Heighten Spell (+X spell level) ''Widen Spell (+3 spell level) Normale Trefferpunkteregel: Volle TP auf der ersten Stufe für alle SC-Charakterlevel, danach jeweils die Hälfte. Bsp: Fighter Level 4 10+6+5+6=27 aber Warrior 5+6+5+6=22 und Horse 4+5+4=13 'Kampf:' Bewegung: Kein hindurchswiften zwischen zwei Gegnern oder einem Gegner und einem Hindernis. Grund: Eine Line zwergischer Verteidiger soll nicht da durch durchlässig werden, wenn der Battlegrid ungünstigerweise um 45 Grad verdreht ist. Todeseffekte: NSC Todeseffekte die unmittelbar zu tot einen Spielers Führen bringen ihn stattdessen auf -1 und sterbend. Minion-Regel: Einige Gegner in größeren kämpfen werden als Minions Verwaltet. Minions haben normale Werte um eine Stufenentsprechende Herausforderung zu bieten aber nur einen einzigen Treffert Punkt. -Minions Verursachen Durchschnittsschaden, bei einem Kritischen Treffer Doppelten Schaden. -Sie sterben nicht an sekundären Schadenseffekten, so genannten Side-Effek- Damage(z.B. Spritz, oder Flächenschaden bei Würffläschchen, oder schaden der nach Bestehen eines Rettungswurfes trotzdem ausgeteilt wird) und erleiden bei einem erfolgreichen Rettungswurf nur den Status Verletzt und gar kein Schaden (z.B. Feuerball). Zwei Mal Verletzt ist gleich tot. -Minions besitzen eventuell Talente und Fähigkeiten deren Voraussetzungen sie nicht erfüllen, dafür besitzen sie keinen Vollständigen Fähigkeitenbaum. - Minions die von absoluten Flächen Schadenszaubern getroffen werden erhalten einen äquivalenten Rettungswurf um stad dessen nur Verletzt zu sein. Magie: Zauber: 'Damage Spells:' Da Schadens verursachenden Sprüche gelinde gesagt SCHEIßE sind verursachen sie +1 Schaden pro Schadenswürfel aber mindesten +1 Schaden pro Zaubergrad. Folgende Zauber werden in die Zauberliste aufgenommen: Schwächere Magische Bresche Grad 1 Magische Bresche Grad 2 Mächtige Magische Bresche Grad 3 Zauberstoß Grad 4 Rollover lightning Grad 2 Cascade lightning Grad 3 'Lesser magical Breach' School abjuration; Level bard 1, cleric/oracle 1, druid 2, magus 2 , sorcerer/wizard 1, witch 1 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target creature ,object or spell Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Der Magier vollführt komplizierte kraftvolle Gesten und stößt dann mit offener Handfläche Richtung in Richtung des Gegners. Ein unnatürlicher Windstoß verteilt die Blau Schimmernden Kraftfelder im nichts und lässt ihn verwundbar zurück. Schwächere Magische Bresche entfernt Schützende Magie von dem Ziel. Betroffen sind nur Zauber des 0-ten und Ersten Grades. Unabhängig ob sie von Metamagischen Talenten Modifiziert wurden oder nicht(Ausgenommen Heigthen Spell). Der Zauber wird beendet als währe seine Wirkungsdauer abgelaufen. Es wir ein Zauber auf dem Ziel vom Anwender gewählt der auf der Liste aufgeführt ist, ist keiner bekannt oder nennt der Anwender keinen bestimmten so wird der Betroffene Zauber zufällig ermittelt. Stammt der Schutzzauber aus einem Dauerhaft aktiven Gegenstand, der kein Artefakt ist, so wird sein Wirkung für eine Runde je Zauberlevel unterdrückt bis zu einem Maximum von 5 Runden auf Level 5. Es wird nur die Magie auf dem Uhrsprungsziel Ziel entfernt, nicht aber die von anderen Kreaturen oder Objekten die mit dem Gleichen Zauber mit Geschütz wurden. Betroffen sind folgende Zauber: Resistance, Endure Elements, Prot. from Chaos / Evil / Good / Law, Shield, Mage Amor, Feather Fall, Vanish. Entropic Shield, Hide from Undeath, Sanctuary, Shild of Faith, Remove Fear 'Magical Breach' School abjuration; Level bard 2, cleric/oracle 2, druid 3, magus 3 , sorcerer/wizard 2, witch 2 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target creature, object or spell Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Wie Schwächere Magische Bresche außerdem noch Zauber des Zweiten Grades. Die Unterdrückungsdauer für Magische Gegenstände beträgt maximal 10 Runden. Betroffen sind die bei Lesser Magical Breach aufgeführten Zauber und zusätzlich: Book Ward, Protection from Arrows, Resist Energy, Delay Pain, Defensive Shocks, Protective Penumbra, Blur, Invisibility, Mirror Image, False Life, Glide, Levitate, Spider Climb. Aid, Blessing of Courage and Life, Death Knell, Defending Bone, Delay Poison, Grace, Instant Armor, Shield Other, Surmount Affliction, Undetectable Alignment. 'Greater Magical Breach' School abjuration; Level bard 3, cleric/oracle 3, druid 4, magus 4 , sorcerer/wizard 3, witch 3 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target creature, object or spell Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Wie Magische Bresche außerdem noch Zauber des Dritten Grades. Die Unterdrückungsdauer für Magische Gegenstände beträgt maximal 15 Runden. Betroffen sind die bei Magical Breach und Lesser Magical Breach aufgeführten Zauber und zusätzlich: Cloak of Winds, Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Protection from Energy, Draconic Reservoir, Elemental Aura,Wind Wall. Displacement, Invisibility Sphere, Countless Eyes,Blink, Fly, Water Breathing. Archon's Aura, Blessing of the Mole, Magic Vestment, Prayer, Sacred Bond, Sky Swim, Water Walk, Wrathful Mantle 'Zauberstoß' School abjuration; cleric/oracle 4, druid5, magus 5 , sorcerer/wizard4, witch 4 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target Spell, Special Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Der Magier zeigt auf die Schillernde Schutzsphäre des Opfers welche flackernd Kollabiert. Zauberstoß verzehrt die Magie die das Opfer vor weiteren Magischen Angriffen schützen sollte. Und kann auf eine der drei folgenden Arten angewandt werden. #Zauberstoß Funktioniert wie eine automatisch erfolgreiche Magie Bannen gegen Globe of Invulnerability (Jede Art) #Zauberstoß Funktioniert wie eine automatisch erfolgreiche Magie Bannen gegen Spell Immunity(Jede Art) #Verbraucht bei Zaubern die vor einer gewissen menge an Zaubergraden Schützen sollen Landungen wie ein Grad 6 Zauber. Special: Zauberstoß kann nicht zurückgeworfen oder reflektiert werden, sondern verzehrt Ladungen des Reflektionszauber wie gewohnt. Zauberstoß hat als Ziel immer einen Zauber und wird nicht auf die geschützte Kreatur/en gewirkt. Zauberstoß kann als Gegenzauber gegen Magie Bannen (jede Art) genutzt werden. 'Rollover lightning' School evocation electricity; Level magus 3, sorcerer/wizard 2 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect one Creature Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Zäh (Teilweise); Spell Resistance yes Einige scharfe Gesten und ein elektrisches knistern in der Luft und schon zucken die Gnolle im Rhythmus der Magie. Der Zauber Schafft einen Elektrische Ladung die das Ziel Schockt und versucht auf andere Nahe Ziele überzuspringen. Überschlagblitz ist eine Strahl ranged touch attack. Wird das Ziel getroffen Erleidet es 1w20 Elektrizitätsschaden und ist 1 Runde Staggered. Einer folgreicher Zähigkeitswurf halbiert den Schaden und das Ziel ist nicht Staggered. Jede Kreatur die sich in einem an das Uhrsprungsziel angrenzendem Feld befindet kann ebenfalls betroffen werden. Mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 10% pro Zauberstufe (Bis zum Maximum von 50% auf Stufe Zauberstufe 5)wird die Kreatur ebenfalls Betroffen. Kreaturen die nicht das Uhrsprungsziel von Rollover lightning sind erhalten +2 ihren Rettungswurf. 'Cascade lightning' School evocation electricity; Level magus 4, sorcerer/wizard 3 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect one Creature Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Zäh (Teilweise); Spell Resistance yes Wie Rollover lightning nur betroffenen Ziele sind bei missglücktem Zähigkeitswurf in der ersten Runde Dazed und Staggered und in der Darauf folgenden Runde Staggered. Des Weiteren ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit für angrenzende Ziele 5% pro Stufe bis Maximum 100% auf Stufe 20). Klassen: How to Play & Analyse(Hexblade) Hexenklinge (Hexblade) Hexenklinge Tabelle